Appleseed: Revolution
by Whitethorn23
Summary: 4 years after Ex Machina, Deunan and Brieareos have made contact with The newly rebuilt nations and they have signed a peace agreement with the oceanic cities. But, A new threat has arisen, this time, Deunan and Brieareos must join a new ally in stopping this threat before the world is plunged into a forced revolution to decide humanity's fate.
1. Chapter 1

Appleseed: Revolution

By: Whitethorn 23

New York city, 2331

Wynman Enterprises Headquarters

6:58 pm

Epilogue

Wynman Enterprises is greatly popular for its well-known exports of steel and automotive parts. But the biggest secret they hid was that the company was actually an Illuminati operations front. Their leader, Andrew Wynman is an Illuminati senior member on their representative council. He sits in his office, with a black dragon cigar sitting in his mouth. He is talking with his associates, Janet Weiss, the owner of Lancaster Medical Tech, and Dr. Rudolph Hall, the head of The Illuminati Research compound on The island of Kaiji in the south pacific. The topic of the discussion was a new plan to replace the plot that was ruined by Hugh Darrow, when he turned their mind control frequency into a kill switch, and Belltower being shut down after Adam Jensen, the head of Sarif Security, exposed the research base they hid so they preform research with what was left of the Hyron project research, by letting a whistleblower escape and expose their research.

"The gods of fate haven't been in our favor." Janet said, with a tone of anger.

" I know, the control plan failed, and we had to cancel The Morpheus Initiative when our operations were exposed." Wynman explained.

"Page is pressuring us into restarting the Antioch program." Hall explained.

"He doesn't know what happened to that man who was a fan of the show, Doctor Who." Wynman said.

"His head turned into a squid with one eye, and he considered himself a "Human-Dalek" Wynman explained.

The three of them shuddered at the thought after a flashback to the incident.

"My Hackers had uncovered research from a Government Research project that was abandoned in 2256." Hall said.

Wynman was curious, He inquired about what Hall uncovered.

" It's called Project: Clairvoyance, it was to design a biological supercomputer that would maintain National Defenses." Hall said.

" Have your science staff look for possible candidates, we have ourselves a new project to work with." Wynman said.

Hall acknowledged what his superior said to him and concluded his call. He ordered his staff to commence a full-time scan for probable candidates who could achieve their expectations. They preformed full bio-metric scans of hundreds of probable candidates that will be selected for the project. They scanned hundreds of possible connections that would secure their belief that they can succeed. They found one after days of development.

"Mr. Wynman, we have confirmation on a possible subject." Hall said into his telecomm.

"Who is it?" Wynman asked.

"A boy named Daemon Valdis." Hall explained.

"I'll handle retrieval, you prep your team for the experiment." Wynman said.

But Wynman was unaware that the boy he selected for the program was going to change from their greatest weapon into their most dangerous enemy. He deployed an operative to Daemon's school to set up a bomb to cover the snatch and grab.

* * *

Chapter 1: ACQUISTION

David. P. Westmore High School

Hartland, New York

12:45 pm

Daemon and his buddy,17-yr-old Jacob Westdrake, had exited their lunch when the bell went off and proceeded to the technology wing of the school because they had to attend their Cyber systems class in which its topic is the difference between cyborgs and augmentations because many people could constantly get the two mixed up. One particular unit is the discussion on the rising tensions between cyborgs and augmented persons. But the two kids were unaware of the events that were about to unfold, when the school's newest substitute is actually an illuminati operative who is secretly placing a bomb in the furnace room and a second one inside the math wing storage closet.

"Ready for class today?" Daemon asked Jacob.

"Yep, I've prepared for the test today as well." Jacob said with enthusiasm, trying to hide the fact that he didn't really.

"Dude, you're doing the enthusiastic camouflage again." Daemon pointed out.

Jacob just shoved him a bit and they both heard a loud bang. It was so loud students were clutching their ears when it happened. They all soon turned to hear the sound of their principal on the intercom begin to speak.

_"All students and staff, please proceed to the exit doors immediately , evacuate the building immediately."_

Hundreds of kids and staff members began to proceed directly to the front doors, hurrying to proceed outside the building. Daemon and Jacob got separated by a massive crowd rushing to get out of the building. But, the constant chattering amongst the students became silenced by an explosion at the main doors and followed by another explosion at their location. Jacob woke up, he had a sharp pain in his side, a massive injury in his leg, a loud ringing in his ears, and he was caked in several layers of dust. He saw classmates scrambling to get out and augmented persons racing inside to help the wounded. He saw a young girl unable to get up. He limped over to her.

"Are you Alright, What's wrong?" Jacob asked her.

"My leg is pinned, and I can't feel it." The girl said.

He powers through his pain, and tries to lift a large section of Debris, despite the fact he is in serious pain. An augmented person came over and lifted the debris off her leg and Jacob and the person helped her out of the building. They saw many kids limping, crawling, and being carried by other kids and saw that there were 240 students that are injured, and 90 were missing plus a few staff members. The augmented person set the injured girl down and then helped Jacob sit down.

"Where does it hurt?" the Augmented man asked.

"Both of us have pains in our right leg, and I have a ringing in My ears." Jacob explained.

"Well it's a good thing I'm a medical tech, I check your wounds before first responders arrive." The man said.

The man loaned Jacob his phone, and Jacob called his father, Kevin Westlake, a mechanic who worked 10 minutes from the school.

"Dad, are you there?" Jacob said in a terrified tone.

"Jacob, what's happening at the school? there's smoke bellowing from it." Kevin said.

"Dad, there's been some kind of some explosion, I can't find Daemon." Jacob explained.

"I'll be right over, I'll make sure to bring some help." Kevin explained.

Jacob handed back the phone, and the man revealed to be Nathan Lang, an employee at Syracuse General Hospital.

The truck of Jacob's father followed by first responder vehicles and he began to help injured students and staff members. Jacob was loaded into an ambulance with Abigail Dresden, The injured girl. They were followed by the vehicles of Jacob and Abigail's families. But, A badly-injured Daemon was recovered by Illuminati members disguised as First-responders, in which their ambulance left for an airport where a medical transport was waiting to take the boy to the illuminati research base where he is to be initiated in to "The Clairvoyant Program".

Syracuse General

12:56 pm

Room 217, 5th floor

Jacob layed on a medical bed with Abigail in the adjacent bed. Jacob had his forehead wrapped in a bandage, His left leg in a cast, and several cushioning pillows all below his backside. Abigail had a medical brace around her neck and her brother, 17-yr-old Anthony, sitting next to her with Jacob's older sister, Madelyn, sitting next to him. They all watched the news as Channel six covered the attack on the high school.


	2. Birth of a revolution

Appleseed: Revolution

By: Whitethorn 23

New York city, 2331

Wynman Enterprises Headquarters

6:58 pm

Epilogue

Wynman Enterprises is greatly popular for its well-known exports of steel and automotive parts. But the biggest secret they hid was that the company was actually an Illuminati operations front. Their leader, Andrew Wynman is an Illuminati senior member on their representative council. He sits in his office, with a black dragon cigar sitting in his mouth. He is talking with his associates, Janet Weiss, the owner of Lancaster Medical Tech, and Dr. Rudolph Hall, the head of The Illuminati Research compound on The island of Kaiji in the south pacific. The topic of the discussion was a new plan to replace the plot that was ruined by Hugh Darrow, when he turned their mind control frequency into a kill switch, and Belltower being shut down after Adam Jensen, the head of Sarif Security, exposed the research base they hid so they preform research with what was left of the Hyron project research, by letting a whistleblower escape and expose their research.

"The gods of fate haven't been in our favor." Janet said, with a tone of anger.

" I know, the control plan failed, and we had to cancel The Morpheus Initiative when our operations were exposed." Wynman explained.

"Page is pressuring us into restarting the Antioch program." Hall explained.

"He doesn't know what happened to that man who was a fan of the show, Doctor Who." Wynman said.

"His head turned into a squid with one eye, and he considered himself a "Human-Dalek" Wynman explained.

The three of them shuddered at the thought after a flashback to the incident.

"My Hackers had uncovered research from a Government Research project that was abandoned in 2256." Hall said.

Wynman was curious, He inquired about what Hall uncovered.

" It's called Project: Clairvoyance, it was to design a biological supercomputer that would maintain National Defenses." Hall said.

" Have your science staff look for possible candidates, we have ourselves a new project to work with." Wynman said.

Hall acknowledged what his superior said to him and concluded his call. He ordered his staff to commence a full-time scan for probable candidates who could achieve their expectations. They preformed full bio-metric scans of hundreds of probable candidates that will be selected for the project. They scanned hundreds of possible connections that would secure their belief that they can succeed. They found one after days of development.

"Mr. Wynman, we have confirmation on a possible subject." Hall said into his telecomm.

"Who is it?" Wynman asked.

"A boy named Daemon Valdis." Hall explained.

"I'll handle retrieval, you prep your team for the experiment." Wynman said.

But Wynman was unaware that the boy he selected for the program was going to change from their greatest weapon into their most dangerous enemy. He deployed an operative to Daemon's school to set up a bomb to cover the snatch and grab.

* * *

Chapter 1: ACQUISTION

David. P. Westmore High School

Hartland, New York

12:45 pm

Daemon and his buddy,17-yr-old Jacob Westdrake, had exited their lunch when the bell went off and proceeded to the technology wing of the school because they had to attend their Cyber systems class in which its topic is the difference between cyborgs and augmentations because many people could constantly get the two mixed up. One particular unit is the discussion on the rising tensions between cyborgs and augmented persons. But the two kids were unaware of the events that were about to unfold, when the school's newest substitute is actually an illuminati operative who is secretly placing a bomb in the furnace room and a second one inside the math wing storage closet.

"Ready for class today?" Daemon asked Jacob.

"Yep, I've prepared for the test today as well." Jacob said with enthusiasm, trying to hide the fact that he didn't really.

"Dude, you're doing the enthusiastic camouflage again." Daemon pointed out.

Jacob just shoved him a bit and they both heard a loud bang. It was so loud students were clutching their ears when it happened. They all soon turned to hear the sound of their principal on the intercom begin to speak.

_"All students and staff, please proceed to the exit doors immediately , evacuate the building immediately."_

Hundreds of kids and staff members began to proceed directly to the front doors, hurrying to proceed outside the building. Daemon and Jacob got separated by a massive crowd rushing to get out of the building. But, the constant chattering amongst the students became silenced by an explosion at the main doors and followed by another explosion at their location. Jacob woke up, he had a sharp pain in his side, a massive injury in his leg, a loud ringing in his ears, and he was caked in several layers of dust. He saw classmates scrambling to get out and augmented persons racing inside to help the wounded. He saw a young girl unable to get up. He limped over to her.

"Are you Alright, What's wrong?" Jacob asked her.

"My leg is pinned, and I can't feel it." The girl said.

He powers through his pain, and tries to lift a large section of Debris, despite the fact he is in serious pain. An augmented person came over and lifted the debris off her leg and Jacob and the person helped her out of the building. They saw many kids limping, crawling, and being carried by other kids and saw that there were 240 students that are injured, and 90 were missing plus a few staff members. The augmented person set the injured girl down and then helped Jacob sit down.

"Where does it hurt?" the Augmented man asked.

"Both of us have pains in our right leg, and I have a ringing in My ears." Jacob explained.

"Well it's a good thing I'm a medical tech, I check your wounds before first responders arrive." The man said.

The man loaned Jacob his phone, and Jacob called his father, Kevin Westlake, a mechanic who worked 10 minutes from the school.

"Dad, are you there?" Jacob said in a terrified tone.

"Jacob, what's happening at the school? there's smoke bellowing from it." Kevin said.

"Dad, there's been some kind of some explosion, I can't find Daemon." Jacob explained.

"I'll be right over, I'll make sure to bring some help." Kevin explained.

Jacob handed back the phone, and the man revealed to be Nathan Lang, an employee at Syracuse General Hospital.

The truck of Jacob's father followed by first responder vehicles and he began to help injured students and staff members. Jacob was loaded into an ambulance with Abigail Dresden, The injured girl. They were followed by the vehicles of Jacob and Abigail's families. But, A badly-injured Daemon was recovered by Illuminati members disguised as First-responders, in which their ambulance left for an airport where a medical transport was waiting to take the boy to the illuminati research base where he is to be initiated in to "The Clairvoyant Program".

Syracuse General

12:56 pm

Room 217, 5th floor

Jacob layed on a medical bed with Abigail in the adjacent bed. Jacob had his forehead wrapped in a bandage, His left leg in a cast, and several cushioning pillows all below his backside. Abigail had a medical brace around her neck and her brother, 17-yr.-old Anthony, sitting next to her with Jacob's older sister, Madelyn, sitting next to him. They all watched the news as Channel six covered the attack on the high school. They were shocked that the death toll now stands at 19 while the number of wounded stands at 145. They pondered this discovery, could this be the beginning of a war?

* * *

Chapter 2: Birth of a revolution.

Island of Kaiji, south pacific

Illuminati research compound 34, designation: "The Mind"

Chief officer: Dr. Rudolph Hall.

Dr. Hall stood outside on the landing platform of his facility to await the arrival of his team that was dispatched to acquire Daemon for the program. They arrived in UH-10 assault gunship with the battered Daemon onboard. But the state Daemon was in was very bad, as he had lost both of his legs, half of his skin was charred, and his left arm was useless.

"I told you to bring me a boy who was still in one piece!" Dr. Hall exclaimed.

"Relax Doc, he's still breathing." The Lieutenant said before he was shot by Hall with his own service pistol. Hall walked over to the wounded Daemon, and told him that he was going to "Change The World" with their help and sent him inside for surgery. They augmented him with a new robotic left arm, and replaced some of his organs with machinery. They hooked him up to a machine which patched into an intelligence program which would enhance his mental capacity. They monitored his progress to see if he were to reach the goals that he needed to be at.

But they were unaware of the fact he has developed a belief that augmentations and cybernetics can enhance Humanity's evolution, and that all who thought wrong were nothing but obstacles that had to be removed from the path to evolution.

4 months later

Conference room, Level 5

Dr. Hall was meeting with his fellow scientists to look into their findings after the months they had observed Daemon's progress.

"What have we learned?" Hall asked.

"Daemon has shown definite signs of mental enhancement." One man said.

" He has been solving mathematical equations we have been unable to solve." Another man said.

"He has developed new augmentations, these ones have been modified to adapt to the host." One woman said.

"Now that is very interesting." Hall said.

"He has found the source of the problems we've encountered with our cloning research." Another woman said.

Their conversations were interrupted by Daemon, who had a look about him that could strike fear into the hearts of anyone.

"Hello, Doctor." Daemon said, in a stern tone.

"Daemon, this is a private meeting, how did you find it?" Hall said.

"This facility is part of me now, so I see everything that happens within." Daemon explained.

He then showed them video footage of a security checkpoint, with the mobile drones going active, and opening fire on the security officers inside. They were horrified at the sight. They then heard gunfire outside as the drones out there opened fire upon the staff and security members.

"Daemon, what are you doing?" Hall demanded.

"THIS IS THE START OF MY ULTIMATE VICTORY DOCTOR, THE DAY HUMANITY SHAKES OF THE BINDS OF RESTRAINT, AND OPENS THE WAY FOR OUR FUTURE!" Daemon exclaimed.

Hall escaped the conference room when drones rolled into the room and opened fire onto them. He escaped with a handful of terrified scientists and Samantha Reed, a technical engineer. They dodged squads of drones who massacred entire floors of researchists and analysts, all the way to the main storage bay to get to the cargo elevator so they can escape.

"What is happening?" Samantha asked.

"Daemon has turned on us, he's trying to be some kind of god." Hall explained.

They attempted to reach the controls, when they were spotted by a defense turret. It opened fire, and killed Hall and the other scientists when it hit a fuel tank, the explosion left Samantha wounded. He brought her to the medical bay, so he can outfit her new robotic legs and modifications. She awoke with her arms and legs replaced with robotic ones, and a robotic eye in place of her right one.

"What have you done to me?!" Samantha screamed.

"I have saved your life." Daemon explained.

Samantha questioned why Daemon spared her but killed the rest of the staff in the base, Daemon reveals that he needs someone with an excellent ear in the outside world to act as his emissary and to recover materials he needs to achieve his goal of finishing what the Halcyon corporation failed to accomplish: to re-unify humanity under one banner and unleash the next generation of the human race.

Samantha doubted the motives of Daemon, but he persuaded her into believing that his way was the only way to create a new humanity that would change the world forever. She began to set up connections with operatives scattered across the globe. Daemon began to produce successful clones of himself with a few modifications done to them so they can't resemble him. He altered their faces, and then outfitted them augmentations that would make them into very effective shock troopers to fight for when the time comes to do so. After 3 weeks, he had produced 350,000 troops and Samantha developed connections with rogue paramilitary groups, criminal cartels, and phantom cells (soldiers working for anyone with proper goals).

"Milord, I have established connections all across the globe, including in the oceanic cities." Samantha said.

"Good, A new genesis shall be at hand, and I shall be the creator." Daemon said in a preacher-like tone.

"But there are some organizations who keep their secrets well hidden." Sam said.

"I have already developed a plan to take care of that matter." Daemon said, reassuringly.

Highway I-81

3:00

6 minutes outside Syracuse.

A massive truck is driving down the long highway with 7 black SUV'S following it to reach the massive city. But the SUV'S aren't going to highjack it, it is actually a convoy for the U.S government agency, F.S.C.P.S (Federal Security Control and Protective Services). They are escorting a high value individual to a safe house in Syracuse because the individual is Albert Grayston, a retired scientist with a checkered past, his family had been involved in a sleeper agent program that had been in action back in the pre-aug era.


	3. Chapter 3: Gameplay

Appleseed: Revolution

By: Whitethorn 23

New York city, 2331

Wynman Enterprises Headquarters

6:58 pm

Epilogue

Wynman Enterprises is greatly popular for its well-known exports of steel and automotive parts. But the biggest secret they hid was that the company was actually an Illuminati operations front. Their leader, Andrew Wynman is an Illuminati senior member on their representative council. He sits in his office, with a black dragon cigar sitting in his mouth. He is talking with his associates, Janet Weiss, the owner of Lancaster Medical Tech, and Dr. Rudolph Hall, the head of The Illuminati Research compound on The island of Kaiji in the south pacific. The topic of the discussion was a new plan to replace the plot that was ruined by Hugh Darrow, when he turned their mind control frequency into a kill switch, and Belltower being shut down after Adam Jensen, the head of Sarif Security, exposed the research base they hid so they preform research with what was left of the Hyron project research, by letting a whistleblower escape and expose their research.

"The gods of fate haven't been in our favor." Janet said, with a tone of anger.

" I know, the control plan failed, and we had to cancel The Morpheus Initiative when our operations were exposed." Wynman explained.

"Page is pressuring us into restarting the Antioch program." Hall explained.

"He doesn't know what happened to that man who was a fan of the show, Doctor Who." Wynman said.

"His head turned into a squid with one eye, and he considered himself a "Human-Dalek" Wynman explained.

The three of them shuddered at the thought after a flashback to the incident.

"My Hackers had uncovered research from a Government Research project that was abandoned in 2256." Hall said.

Wynman was curious, He inquired about what Hall uncovered.

" It's called Project: Clairvoyance, it was to design a biological supercomputer that would maintain National Defenses." Hall said.

" Have your science staff look for possible candidates, we have ourselves a new project to work with." Wynman said.

Hall acknowledged what his superior said to him and concluded his call. He ordered his staff to commence a full-time scan for probable candidates who could achieve their expectations. They preformed full bio-metric scans of hundreds of probable candidates that will be selected for the project. They scanned hundreds of possible connections that would secure their belief that they can succeed. They found one after days of development.

"Mr. Wynman, we have confirmation on a possible subject." Hall said into his telecomm.

"Who is it?" Wynman asked.

"A boy named Daemon Valdis." Hall explained.

"I'll handle retrieval, you prep your team for the experiment." Wynman said.

But Wynman was unaware that the boy he selected for the program was going to change from their greatest weapon into their most dangerous enemy. He deployed an operative to Daemon's school to set up a bomb to cover the snatch and grab.

* * *

Chapter 1: ACQUISTION

David. P. Westmore High School

Hartland, New York

12:45 pm

Daemon and his buddy,17-yr-old Jacob Westdrake, had exited their lunch when the bell went off and proceeded to the technology wing of the school because they had to attend their Cyber systems class in which its topic is the difference between cyborgs and augmentations because many people could constantly get the two mixed up. One particular unit is the discussion on the rising tensions between cyborgs and augmented persons. But the two kids were unaware of the events that were about to unfold, when the school's newest substitute is actually an illuminati operative who is secretly placing a bomb in the furnace room and a second one inside the math wing storage closet.

"Ready for class today?" Daemon asked Jacob.

"Yep, I've prepared for the test today as well." Jacob said with enthusiasm, trying to hide the fact that he didn't really.

"Dude, you're doing the enthusiastic camouflage again." Daemon pointed out.

Jacob just shoved him a bit and they both heard a loud bang. It was so loud students were clutching their ears when it happened. They all soon turned to hear the sound of their principal on the intercom begin to speak.

_"All students and staff, please proceed to the exit doors immediately , evacuate the building immediately."_

Hundreds of kids and staff members began to proceed directly to the front doors, hurrying to proceed outside the building. Daemon and Jacob got separated by a massive crowd rushing to get out of the building. But, the constant chattering amongst the students became silenced by an explosion at the main doors and followed by another explosion at their location. Jacob woke up, he had a sharp pain in his side, a massive injury in his leg, a loud ringing in his ears, and he was caked in several layers of dust. He saw classmates scrambling to get out and augmented persons racing inside to help the wounded. He saw a young girl unable to get up. He limped over to her.

"Are you Alright, What's wrong?" Jacob asked her.

"My leg is pinned, and I can't feel it." The girl said.

He powers through his pain, and tries to lift a large section of Debris, despite the fact he is in serious pain. An augmented person came over and lifted the debris off her leg and Jacob and the person helped her out of the building. They saw many kids limping, crawling, and being carried by other kids and saw that there were 240 students that are injured, and 90 were missing plus a few staff members. The augmented person set the injured girl down and then helped Jacob sit down.

"Where does it hurt?" the Augmented man asked.

"Both of us have pains in our right leg, and I have a ringing in My ears." Jacob explained.

"Well it's a good thing I'm a medical tech, I check your wounds before first responders arrive." The man said.

The man loaned Jacob his phone, and Jacob called his father, Kevin Westlake, a mechanic who worked 10 minutes from the school.

"Dad, are you there?" Jacob said in a terrified tone.

"Jacob, what's happening at the school? there's smoke bellowing from it." Kevin said.

"Dad, there's been some kind of some explosion, I can't find Daemon." Jacob explained.

"I'll be right over, I'll make sure to bring some help." Kevin explained.

Jacob handed back the phone, and the man revealed to be Nathan Lang, an employee at Syracuse General Hospital.

The truck of Jacob's father followed by first responder vehicles and he began to help injured students and staff members. Jacob was loaded into an ambulance with Abigail Dresden, The injured girl. They were followed by the vehicles of Jacob and Abigail's families. But, A badly-injured Daemon was recovered by Illuminati members disguised as First-responders, in which their ambulance left for an airport where a medical transport was waiting to take the boy to the illuminati research base where he is to be initiated in to "The Clairvoyant Program".

Syracuse General

12:56 pm

Room 217, 5th floor

Jacob layed on a medical bed with Abigail in the adjacent bed. Jacob had his forehead wrapped in a bandage, His left leg in a cast, and several cushioning pillows all below his backside. Abigail had a medical brace around her neck and her brother, 17-yr.-old Anthony, sitting next to her with Jacob's older sister, Madelyn, sitting next to him. They all watched the news as Channel six covered the attack on the high school. They were shocked that the death toll now stands at 19 while the number of wounded stands at 145. They pondered this discovery, could this be the beginning of a war?

* * *

Chapter 2: Birth of a revolution.

Island of Kaiji, south pacific

Illuminati research compound 34, designation: "The Mind"

Chief officer: Dr. Rudolph Hall.

Dr. Hall stood outside on the landing platform of his facility to await the arrival of his team that was dispatched to acquire Daemon for the program. They arrived in UH-10 assault gunship with the battered Daemon onboard. But the state Daemon was in was very bad, as he had lost both of his legs, half of his skin was charred, and his left arm was useless.

"I told you to bring me a boy who was still in one piece!" Dr. Hall exclaimed.

"Relax Doc, he's still breathing." The Lieutenant said before he was shot by Hall with his own service pistol. Hall walked over to the wounded Daemon, and told him that he was going to "Change The World" with their help and sent him inside for surgery. They augmented him with a new robotic left arm, and replaced some of his organs with machinery. They hooked him up to a machine which patched into an intelligence program which would enhance his mental capacity. They monitored his progress to see if he were to reach the goals that he needed to be at.

But they were unaware of the fact he has developed a belief that augmentations and cybernetics can enhance Humanity's evolution, and that all who thought wrong were nothing but obstacles that had to be removed from the path to evolution.

4 months later

Conference room, Level 5

Dr. Hall was meeting with his fellow scientists to look into their findings after the months they had observed Daemon's progress.

"What have we learned?" Hall asked.

"Daemon has shown definite signs of mental enhancement." One man said.

" He has been solving mathematical equations we have been unable to solve." Another man said.

"He has developed new augmentations, these ones have been modified to adapt to the host." One woman said.

"Now that is very interesting." Hall said.

"He has found the source of the problems we've encountered with our cloning research." Another woman said.

Their conversations were interrupted by Daemon, who had a look about him that could strike fear into the hearts of anyone.

"Hello, Doctor." Daemon said, in a stern tone.

"Daemon, this is a private meeting, how did you find it?" Hall said.

"This facility is part of me now, so I see everything that happens within." Daemon explained.

He then showed them video footage of a security checkpoint, with the mobile drones going active, and opening fire on the security officers inside. They were horrified at the sight. They then heard gunfire outside as the drones out there opened fire upon the staff and security members.

"Daemon, what are you doing?" Hall demanded.

"THIS IS THE START OF MY ULTIMATE VICTORY DOCTOR, THE DAY HUMANITY SHAKES OF THE BINDS OF RESTRAINT, AND OPENS THE WAY FOR OUR FUTURE!" Daemon exclaimed.

Hall escaped the conference room when drones rolled into the room and opened fire onto them. He escaped with a handful of terrified scientists and Samantha Reed, a technical engineer. They dodged squads of drones who massacred entire floors of researchists and analysts, all the way to the main storage bay to get to the cargo elevator so they can escape.

"What is happening?" Samantha asked.

"Daemon has turned on us, he's trying to be some kind of god." Hall explained.

They attempted to reach the controls, when they were spotted by a defense turret. It opened fire, and killed Hall and the other scientists when it hit a fuel tank, the explosion left Samantha wounded. He brought her to the medical bay, so he can outfit her new robotic legs and modifications. She awoke with her arms and legs replaced with robotic ones, and a robotic eye in place of her right one.

"What have you done to me?!" Samantha screamed.

"I have saved your life." Daemon explained.

Samantha questioned why Daemon spared her but killed the rest of the staff in the base, Daemon reveals that he needs someone with an excellent ear in the outside world to act as his emissary and to recover materials he needs to achieve his goal of finishing what the Halcyon corporation failed to accomplish: to re-unify humanity under one banner and unleash the next generation of the human race.

Samantha doubted the motives of Daemon, but he persuaded her into believing that his way was the only way to create a new humanity that would change the world forever. She began to set up connections with operatives scattered across the globe. Daemon began to produce successful clones of himself with a few modifications done to them so they can't resemble him. He altered their faces, and then outfitted them augmentations that would make them into very effective shock troopers to fight for when the time comes to do so. After 3 weeks, he had produced 350,000 troops and Samantha developed connections with rogue paramilitary groups, criminal cartels, and phantom cells (soldiers working for anyone with proper goals).

"Milord, I have established connections all across the globe, including in the oceanic cities." Samantha said.

"Good, A new genesis shall be at hand, and I shall be the creator." Daemon said in a preacher-like tone.

"But there are some organizations who keep their secrets well hidden." Sam said.

"I have already developed a plan to take care of that matter." Daemon said, reassuringly.

Highway I-81

3:00

6 minutes outside Syracuse.

A massive truck is driving down the long highway with 7 black SUV'S following it to reach the massive city. But the SUV'S aren't going to highjack it, it is actually a convoy for the U.S government agency, F.S.C.P.S (Federal Security Control and Protective Services). They are escorting a high value individual to a safe house in Syracuse because the individual is Albert Grayston, a retired scientist with a checkered past, his family had been involved in a sleeper agent program that had been in action back in the pre-aug era.

"Big Brother, this is sibling 1, we've got you covered, the road is clear." The first SUV driver said into his radio.

"Copy That, precious cargo is relaxing, and it is a beautiful day." The truck driver said.

The first driver was about to respond when his vehicle exploded into a ball of fire, killing him and the other agents inside. The other 6 SUV'S scrambled to surround the massive big rig. They saw a gunship that is armed to the teeth and watched as its machine gun ripped Sibling 2 in half.

"I'm changing the route, we've got to get out of that things line of sight." The Truck driver said into his radio before Sibling 7 was destroyed by a missile. They diverted off the highway and traveled along a tunnel route.

"They've changed course!" Samantha said.

"Deploy the mobile teams." Daemon ordered.

"Mobile units, you are a go, I repeat, you are a go!" Samantha said into her headset.

7 grey Humvees poured out of a side tunnel path, and they gave chase to the units.

"Teams 5,6,7, head off the convoy to the exit to block them off, the rest of you, keep pushing them to the exit." Daemon ordered.

"Yes, sir" The seventh Humvee driver said as his Humvee and two others broke off. They chased them all the way to the other end of the tunnel, destroying the remaining "siblings". The three Humvees that headed off the convoy shot out the tires and killed the driver, Agent Gary Wolcott, and breached the back of the truck.

"What do you want with me?" Grayston demanded.

One of the armored soldiers pulled out a metal ball and held into the air as it began to float. He pressed a button on a hand-held device and the ball turned into a holographic projection of Daemon, Saying "We need to talk."

* * *

Chapter 3: Gameplay.

Island of Kaiji, southern pacific

September 24th, 2332

Daemon has spent an entire year working on producing clones to be effective shock troopers to fight. He now had 1,234,599 troops created and ready for combat and created hundreds of tanks, gunships, Airborne Assault Cruisers, and hundreds of weapons using factories and resources that was in possession of the illuminati scientists that made him what he is. Samantha has observed Dr. Grayston as he developed sleeper agents for them.

"How goes The Doctor's progress?" Daemon asked Samantha.

"He has produced many sleeper agents for us and I have put those agents to use." Samantha responded.

"Do tell." Daemon said.

Samantha said she had deployed agents into many of the large corporations, including Sarif industries, and many of the world's primary military forces. She had placed agents into several organizations, including The American Delta Forces, The French GIGN, The British SAS, and the Russian Spetsnaz. She had them go active in response to certain music and go offline, when the phrase " The sun is bright" is spoken.

"Good." Daemon said.

"We still have a lot to do, but our resources are focused on construction and preparation." Samantha said.

Daemon asked her what they had to finish was, and she explained that some anti-augmentation groups have been putting a damper onto their production efforts, and The National Security Organization has placed up radars to detect any situations that occur within the united states. She also mentions that they have been unable to send false intelligence to the other Illuminati cells that have been looking into why the facility hasn't responded.

"That I can take care of." Daemon explained.

"How so?" Samantha asked.

"There are two organizations that stand in our way, correct?" Daemon said.

"Yes, The D.C.A.A and ESWAT." Samantha said.

"We can make them complete those tasks for us." Daemon said.

"How can we pull that off?" Samantha said.

"We just need to leverage their top two best into doing it." Daemon replied.

Samantha developed a smile that meant she had caught onto her master's plan of action.

Olympus

12:45 pm

Highway traffic jam

ESWAT officer Deunan Knute was driving back to the station after a bust of illegal arms smugglers in downtown Olympus. She was stuck in a massive traffic jam along the main road back to the station. Cars lined the road as down it, a large semi had broke down and was blocking the road. She thought this day couldn't get any worse. She got off her motorcycle and walked down to the scene.

"I'm Officer Deunan Knute of ESWAT, and want to know how long is this gonna take." Deunan demanded.

"Well even if we still get the truck off the road, you still got rush hour." The traffic cop said before drawing his pistol, and Deunan knocking it away.

The truck's driver threw down a smokescreen while his passenger placed a mask onto her face and that it pumped a sedative in through her mouth, knocking her unconscious. They placed her in a bag and then put her in a van disguised as a police van. Another team secured a bus that had 15 of Jacob's friends, including his younger brother, Anthony.

Detroit

12:34 pm

1467 Harcourt Lane.

Jacob was now 21 and employed by the Department of Cyborg and Augmentations Affairs (D.C.A.A) as one of their best field agents. He is currently being interrogated by a radical organization calling itself the "Sons of Humanity", because they believe that they and all anti-aug persons are the real humanity and that anyone has augments or "Hanzers", are nothing but machines with human flesh added. They attacked augmentation manufacturing plants all over the country as a way to stop "the spread" as they refer it to. They constantly assault persons with augments and harass them at times.

"Well I'm surprised it took you long to find out I was a plant" Jacob said.

"Save it, you a cop?" The leader, Treyvon Walters, said.

"No, I'm your mom's boyfriend, She wants you to come home and stop this foolishness." Jacob said before he got punched by the interrogator.

They realize he was actually stalling on purpose because members of the Detroit P.D barged in and killed members who resisted arrest. Treyvon was punched by Hayden Lewis, a cyborg-woman working for the Detroit police department. Jacob was cut down by some officers, and Hayden walked over to talk to him to see what went wrong with his disguise.

"How did they find out?" Hayden asked.

"They must have started resisting my puckish-rogue charm." Jacob said.

Jacob went on his merry way as officers hacked into the groups network and shut it down after collecting every scrap of Intel they had stored on Mainframes. He returned to the Detroit headquarters of the D.C.A.A and reported the raids success to his superior officer and founder of the D.C.A.A, Tanya Hereford. He returned to his desk to monitor for any events that could occur. He soon began to receive texts from an unknown number.

D: Hello, Officer Westdrake

J: This is a network secured for D.C.A.A agents only.

D: Let's play a game, you do as I say, or someone dies.

J: What are you talking about?

D: (video shown of people onboard a bus with a gas-ordinance bomb) Have I got your attention now?

J: Let them Go!

D: Play the game, they live, don't play the game, you sign their death sentence.

Jacob immediately informed his superior of the messages and soon, they received a call from ESWAT headquarters in Olympus, stating Deunan never showed up for work and Brieareos Hecatonchires, one of their finest, has received similar messages and a video of Deunan surrounded by explosive-rigged barrels of fuel. They have only one conclusion, They must play the figure's game or risk innocent deaths on their hands.

* * *

Chapter 4: LET THE GAMES BEGIN


	4. Chapter 4: LET THE GAMES BEGIN

Appleseed: Revolution

By: Whitethorn 23

New York city, 2331

Wynman Enterprises Headquarters

6:58 pm

Epilogue

Wynman Enterprises is greatly popular for its well-known exports of steel and automotive parts. But the biggest secret they hid was that the company was actually an Illuminati operations front. Their leader, Andrew Wynman is an Illuminati senior member on their representative council. He sits in his office, with a black dragon cigar sitting in his mouth. He is talking with his associates, Janet Weiss, the owner of Lancaster Medical Tech, and Dr. Rudolph Hall, the head of The Illuminati Research compound on The island of Kaiji in the south pacific. The topic of the discussion was a new plan to replace the plot that was ruined by Hugh Darrow, when he turned their mind control frequency into a kill switch, and Belltower being shut down after Adam Jensen, the head of Sarif Security, exposed the research base they hid so they preform research with what was left of the Hyron project research, by letting a whistleblower escape and expose their research.

"The gods of fate haven't been in our favor." Janet said, with a tone of anger.

" I know, the control plan failed, and we had to cancel The Morpheus Initiative when our operations were exposed." Wynman explained.

"Page is pressuring us into restarting the Antioch program." Hall explained.

"He doesn't know what happened to that man who was a fan of the show, Doctor Who." Wynman said.

"His head turned into a squid with one eye, and he considered himself a "Human-Dalek" Wynman explained.

The three of them shuddered at the thought after a flashback to the incident.

"My Hackers had uncovered research from a Government Research project that was abandoned in 2256." Hall said.

Wynman was curious, He inquired about what Hall uncovered.

" It's called Project: Clairvoyance, it was to design a biological supercomputer that would maintain National Defenses." Hall said.

" Have your science staff look for possible candidates, we have ourselves a new project to work with." Wynman said.

Hall acknowledged what his superior said to him and concluded his call. He ordered his staff to commence a full-time scan for probable candidates who could achieve their expectations. They preformed full bio-metric scans of hundreds of probable candidates that will be selected for the project. They scanned hundreds of possible connections that would secure their belief that they can succeed. They found one after days of development.

"Mr. Wynman, we have confirmation on a possible subject." Hall said into his telecomm.

"Who is it?" Wynman asked.

"A boy named Daemon Valdis." Hall explained.

"I'll handle retrieval, you prep your team for the experiment." Wynman said.

But Wynman was unaware that the boy he selected for the program was going to change from their greatest weapon into their most dangerous enemy. He deployed an operative to Daemon's school to set up a bomb to cover the snatch and grab.

* * *

Chapter 1: ACQUISTION

David. P. Westmore High School

Hartland, New York

12:45 pm

Daemon and his buddy,17-yr-old Jacob Westdrake, had exited their lunch when the bell went off and proceeded to the technology wing of the school because they had to attend their Cyber systems class in which its topic is the difference between cyborgs and augmentations because many people could constantly get the two mixed up. One particular unit is the discussion on the rising tensions between cyborgs and augmented persons. But the two kids were unaware of the events that were about to unfold, when the school's newest substitute is actually an illuminati operative who is secretly placing a bomb in the furnace room and a second one inside the math wing storage closet.

"Ready for class today?" Daemon asked Jacob.

"Yep, I've prepared for the test today as well." Jacob said with enthusiasm, trying to hide the fact that he didn't really.

"Dude, you're doing the enthusiastic camouflage again." Daemon pointed out.

Jacob just shoved him a bit and they both heard a loud bang. It was so loud students were clutching their ears when it happened. They all soon turned to hear the sound of their principal on the intercom begin to speak.

_"All students and staff, please proceed to the exit doors immediately , evacuate the building immediately."_

Hundreds of kids and staff members began to proceed directly to the front doors, hurrying to proceed outside the building. Daemon and Jacob got separated by a massive crowd rushing to get out of the building. But, the constant chattering amongst the students became silenced by an explosion at the main doors and followed by another explosion at their location. Jacob woke up, he had a sharp pain in his side, a massive injury in his leg, a loud ringing in his ears, and he was caked in several layers of dust. He saw classmates scrambling to get out and augmented persons racing inside to help the wounded. He saw a young girl unable to get up. He limped over to her.

"Are you Alright, What's wrong?" Jacob asked her.

"My leg is pinned, and I can't feel it." The girl said.

He powers through his pain, and tries to lift a large section of Debris, despite the fact he is in serious pain. An augmented person came over and lifted the debris off her leg and Jacob and the person helped her out of the building. They saw many kids limping, crawling, and being carried by other kids and saw that there were 240 students that are injured, and 90 were missing plus a few staff members. The augmented person set the injured girl down and then helped Jacob sit down.

"Where does it hurt?" the Augmented man asked.

"Both of us have pains in our right leg, and I have a ringing in My ears." Jacob explained.

"Well it's a good thing I'm a medical tech, I check your wounds before first responders arrive." The man said.

The man loaned Jacob his phone, and Jacob called his father, Kevin Westlake, a mechanic who worked 10 minutes from the school.

"Dad, are you there?" Jacob said in a terrified tone.

"Jacob, what's happening at the school? there's smoke bellowing from it." Kevin said.

"Dad, there's been some kind of some explosion, I can't find Daemon." Jacob explained.

"I'll be right over, I'll make sure to bring some help." Kevin explained.

Jacob handed back the phone, and the man revealed to be Nathan Lang, an employee at Syracuse General Hospital.

The truck of Jacob's father followed by first responder vehicles and he began to help injured students and staff members. Jacob was loaded into an ambulance with Abigail Dresden, The injured girl. They were followed by the vehicles of Jacob and Abigail's families. But, A badly-injured Daemon was recovered by Illuminati members disguised as First-responders, in which their ambulance left for an airport where a medical transport was waiting to take the boy to the illuminati research base where he is to be initiated in to "The Clairvoyant Program".

Syracuse General

12:56 pm

Room 217, 5th floor

Jacob layed on a medical bed with Abigail in the adjacent bed. Jacob had his forehead wrapped in a bandage, His left leg in a cast, and several cushioning pillows all below his backside. Abigail had a medical brace around her neck and her brother, 17-yr.-old Anthony, sitting next to her with Jacob's older sister, Madelyn, sitting next to him. They all watched the news as Channel six covered the attack on the high school. They were shocked that the death toll now stands at 19 while the number of wounded stands at 145. They pondered this discovery, could this be the beginning of a war?

* * *

Chapter 2: Birth of a revolution.

Island of Kaiji, south pacific

Illuminati research compound 34, designation: "The Mind"

Chief officer: Dr. Rudolph Hall.

Dr. Hall stood outside on the landing platform of his facility to await the arrival of his team that was dispatched to acquire Daemon for the program. They arrived in UH-10 assault gunship with the battered Daemon onboard. But the state Daemon was in was very bad, as he had lost both of his legs, half of his skin was charred, and his left arm was useless.

"I told you to bring me a boy who was still in one piece!" Dr. Hall exclaimed.

"Relax Doc, he's still breathing." The Lieutenant said before he was shot by Hall with his own service pistol. Hall walked over to the wounded Daemon, and told him that he was going to "Change The World" with their help and sent him inside for surgery. They augmented him with a new robotic left arm, and replaced some of his organs with machinery. They hooked him up to a machine which patched into an intelligence program which would enhance his mental capacity. They monitored his progress to see if he were to reach the goals that he needed to be at.

But they were unaware of the fact he has developed a belief that augmentations and cybernetics can enhance Humanity's evolution, and that all who thought wrong were nothing but obstacles that had to be removed from the path to evolution.

4 months later

Conference room, Level 5

Dr. Hall was meeting with his fellow scientists to look into their findings after the months they had observed Daemon's progress.

"What have we learned?" Hall asked.

"Daemon has shown definite signs of mental enhancement." One man said.

" He has been solving mathematical equations we have been unable to solve." Another man said.

"He has developed new augmentations, these ones have been modified to adapt to the host." One woman said.

"Now that is very interesting." Hall said.

"He has found the source of the problems we've encountered with our cloning research." Another woman said.

Their conversations were interrupted by Daemon, who had a look about him that could strike fear into the hearts of anyone.

"Hello, Doctor." Daemon said, in a stern tone.

"Daemon, this is a private meeting, how did you find it?" Hall said.

"This facility is part of me now, so I see everything that happens within." Daemon explained.

He then showed them video footage of a security checkpoint, with the mobile drones going active, and opening fire on the security officers inside. They were horrified at the sight. They then heard gunfire outside as the drones out there opened fire upon the staff and security members.

"Daemon, what are you doing?" Hall demanded.

"THIS IS THE START OF MY ULTIMATE VICTORY DOCTOR, THE DAY HUMANITY SHAKES OF THE BINDS OF RESTRAINT, AND OPENS THE WAY FOR OUR FUTURE!" Daemon exclaimed.

Hall escaped the conference room when drones rolled into the room and opened fire onto them. He escaped with a handful of terrified scientists and Samantha Reed, a technical engineer. They dodged squads of drones who massacred entire floors of researchists and analysts, all the way to the main storage bay to get to the cargo elevator so they can escape.

"What is happening?" Samantha asked.

"Daemon has turned on us, he's trying to be some kind of god." Hall explained.

They attempted to reach the controls, when they were spotted by a defense turret. It opened fire, and killed Hall and the other scientists when it hit a fuel tank, the explosion left Samantha wounded. He brought her to the medical bay, so he can outfit her new robotic legs and modifications. She awoke with her arms and legs replaced with robotic ones, and a robotic eye in place of her right one.

"What have you done to me?!" Samantha screamed.

"I have saved your life." Daemon explained.

Samantha questioned why Daemon spared her but killed the rest of the staff in the base, Daemon reveals that he needs someone with an excellent ear in the outside world to act as his emissary and to recover materials he needs to achieve his goal of finishing what the Halcyon corporation failed to accomplish: to re-unify humanity under one banner and unleash the next generation of the human race.

Samantha doubted the motives of Daemon, but he persuaded her into believing that his way was the only way to create a new humanity that would change the world forever. She began to set up connections with operatives scattered across the globe. Daemon began to produce successful clones of himself with a few modifications done to them so they can't resemble him. He altered their faces, and then outfitted them augmentations that would make them into very effective shock troopers to fight for when the time comes to do so. After 3 weeks, he had produced 350,000 troops and Samantha developed connections with rogue paramilitary groups, criminal cartels, and phantom cells (soldiers working for anyone with proper goals).

"Milord, I have established connections all across the globe, including in the oceanic cities." Samantha said.

"Good, A new genesis shall be at hand, and I shall be the creator." Daemon said in a preacher-like tone.

"But there are some organizations who keep their secrets well hidden." Sam said.

"I have already developed a plan to take care of that matter." Daemon said, reassuringly.

Highway I-81

3:00

6 minutes outside Syracuse.

A massive truck is driving down the long highway with 7 black SUV'S following it to reach the massive city. But the SUV'S aren't going to highjack it, it is actually a convoy for the U.S government agency, F.S.C.P.S (Federal Security Control and Protective Services). They are escorting a high value individual to a safe house in Syracuse because the individual is Albert Grayston, a retired scientist with a checkered past, his family had been involved in a sleeper agent program that had been in action back in the pre-aug era.

"Big Brother, this is sibling 1, we've got you covered, the road is clear." The first SUV driver said into his radio.

"Copy That, precious cargo is relaxing, and it is a beautiful day." The truck driver said.

The first driver was about to respond when his vehicle exploded into a ball of fire, killing him and the other agents inside. The other 6 SUV'S scrambled to surround the massive big rig. They saw a gunship that is armed to the teeth and watched as its machine gun ripped Sibling 2 in half.

"I'm changing the route, we've got to get out of that things line of sight." The Truck driver said into his radio before Sibling 7 was destroyed by a missile. They diverted off the highway and traveled along a tunnel route.

"They've changed course!" Samantha said.

"Deploy the mobile teams." Daemon ordered.

"Mobile units, you are a go, I repeat, you are a go!" Samantha said into her headset.

7 grey Humvees poured out of a side tunnel path, and they gave chase to the units.

"Teams 5,6,7, head off the convoy to the exit to block them off, the rest of you, keep pushing them to the exit." Daemon ordered.

"Yes, sir" The seventh Humvee driver said as his Humvee and two others broke off. They chased them all the way to the other end of the tunnel, destroying the remaining "siblings". The three Humvees that headed off the convoy shot out the tires and killed the driver, Agent Gary Wolcott, and breached the back of the truck.

"What do you want with me?" Grayston demanded.

One of the armored soldiers pulled out a metal ball and held into the air as it began to float. He pressed a button on a hand-held device and the ball turned into a holographic projection of Daemon, Saying "We need to talk."

* * *

Chapter 3: Gameplay.

Island of Kaiji, southern pacific

September 24th, 2332

Daemon has spent an entire year working on producing clones to be effective shock troopers to fight. He now had 1,234,599 troops created and ready for combat and created hundreds of tanks, gunships, Airborne Assault Cruisers, and hundreds of weapons using factories and resources that was in possession of the illuminati scientists that made him what he is. Samantha has observed Dr. Grayston as he developed sleeper agents for them.

"How goes The Doctor's progress?" Daemon asked Samantha.

"He has produced many sleeper agents for us and I have put those agents to use." Samantha responded.

"Do tell." Daemon said.

Samantha said she had deployed agents into many of the large corporations, including Sarif industries, and many of the world's primary military forces. She had placed agents into several organizations, including The American Delta Forces, The French GIGN, The British SAS, and the Russian Spetsnaz. She had them go active in response to certain music and go offline, when the phrase " The sun is bright" is spoken.

"Good." Daemon said.

"We still have a lot to do, but our resources are focused on construction and preparation." Samantha said.

Daemon asked her what they had to finish was, and she explained that some anti-augmentation groups have been putting a damper onto their production efforts, and The National Security Organization has placed up radars to detect any situations that occur within the united states. She also mentions that they have been unable to send false intelligence to the other Illuminati cells that have been looking into why the facility hasn't responded.

"That I can take care of." Daemon explained.

"How so?" Samantha asked.

"There are two organizations that stand in our way, correct?" Daemon said.

"Yes, The D.C.A.A and ESWAT." Samantha said.

"We can make them complete those tasks for us." Daemon said.

"How can we pull that off?" Samantha said.

"We just need to leverage their top two best into doing it." Daemon replied.

Samantha developed a smile that meant she had caught onto her master's plan of action.

Olympus

12:45 pm

Highway traffic jam

ESWAT officer Deunan Knute was driving back to the station after a bust of illegal arms smugglers in downtown Olympus. She was stuck in a massive traffic jam along the main road back to the station. Cars lined the road as down it, a large semi had broke down and was blocking the road. She thought this day couldn't get any worse. She got off her motorcycle and walked down to the scene.

"I'm Officer Deunan Knute of ESWAT, and want to know how long is this gonna take." Deunan demanded.

"Well even if we still get the truck off the road, you still got rush hour." The traffic cop said before drawing his pistol, and Deunan knocking it away.

The truck's driver threw down a smokescreen while his passenger placed a mask onto her face and that it pumped a sedative in through her mouth, knocking her unconscious. They placed her in a bag and then put her in a van disguised as a police van. Another team secured a bus that had 15 of Jacob's friends, including his younger brother, Anthony.

Detroit

12:34 pm

1467 Harcourt Lane.

Jacob was now 21 and employed by the Department of Cyborg and Augmentations Affairs (D.C.A.A) as one of their best field agents. He is currently being interrogated by a radical organization calling itself the "Sons of Humanity", because they believe that they and all anti-aug persons are the real humanity and that anyone has augments or "Hanzers", are nothing but machines with human flesh added. They attacked augmentation manufacturing plants all over the country as a way to stop "the spread" as they refer it to. They constantly assault persons with augments and harass them at times.

"Well I'm surprised it took you long to find out I was a plant" Jacob said.

"Save it, you a cop?" The leader, Treyvon Walters, said.

"No, I'm your mom's boyfriend, She wants you to come home and stop this foolishness." Jacob said before he got punched by the interrogator.

They realize he was actually stalling on purpose because members of the Detroit P.D barged in and killed members who resisted arrest. Treyvon was punched by Hayden Lewis, a cyborg-woman working for the Detroit police department. Jacob was cut down by some officers, and Hayden walked over to talk to him to see what went wrong with his disguise.

"How did they find out?" Hayden asked.

"They must have started resisting my puckish-rogue charm." Jacob said.

Jacob went on his merry way as officers hacked into the groups network and shut it down after collecting every scrap of Intel they had stored on Mainframes. He returned to the Detroit headquarters of the D.C.A.A and reported the raids success to his superior officer and founder of the D.C.A.A, Tanya Hereford. He returned to his desk to monitor for any events that could occur. He soon began to receive texts from an unknown number.

D: Hello, Officer Westdrake

J: This is a network secured for D.C.A.A agents only.

D: Let's play a game, you do as I say, or someone dies.

J: What are you talking about?

D: (video shown of people onboard a bus with a gas-ordinance bomb) Have I got your attention now?

J: Let them Go!

D: Play the game, they live, don't play the game, you sign their death sentence.

Jacob immediately informed his superior of the messages and soon, they received a call from ESWAT headquarters in Olympus, stating Deunan never showed up for work and Brieareos Hecatonchires, one of their finest, has received similar messages and a video of Deunan surrounded by explosive-rigged barrels of fuel. They have only one conclusion, They must play the figure's game or risk innocent deaths on their hands.

* * *

Chapter 4: LET THE GAMES BEGIN


End file.
